Talk:Kick/@comment-84.94.66.249-20121101225556
So, I'm not very good in this, but it just popped in my head during homework and I thought to share: what I THINK that is going to happen in New Jack City (Again, my fist time so please do not be harsh or something....) Here we go: This is after the part of the Cheetah and the Cheater thing... At the dojo - All the guys and Kim inside Jack: Hey guys, listen. Jerry: What's up bro? Jack: I gotta tell you something. Kim: What is it? Jack: Well, Carson… Carson is a cheater. Milton: No way. Eddie: That's Impossible. Jerry: You're wrong dude. Kim: Wait, hold on. What do you mean Jack? Jack: I mean that before Carson and I spar, he sabotaged my Bo-stuff. (I think that's how you spell it…) Milton: You must be mistaken Jack, I mean… You don't know Carson, he's not that kind of guy. Eddie: Yeah, he's not the cheater type. Jerry: Yeah! ……. He's the cheetah Type! ***Everybody turns to look at Jerry*** Jerry: What? Milton: *Shakes his head* Anyway Jack, there is no way Carson will do that. Jack: So now I'm a liar? Kim: No Jack, that's not what they meant. Jack: No, You know what? I'm tired of this. First Rudy didn't believe me and now you guys? *Shakes his head in disbelieving* I'm done here. *Walks to his locker, take out his bug and start to walk away.* Kim: Jack where are you going? Jack: Anywhere but here. The Black Dragon's Dojo *Jack enters inside* Frank: Well well well, look who's here? It's Jack. Jack: leave me alone Frank, I need to talk to Ty, Frank: And I need to talk to my mother. So? *Jack looks at him confuse* Frank: *Muttering* He's right there. *Points to the corner and Jack follows.* Ty: Ah, Jack. What are you doing here? Jack: Remember the first time I came over here? When Kim brought me here? Ty: Yes, of course. That was the day my nephew ate all my bananas! *Says in a whiny tone. Jack looks at him confuse. Ty clears his throat.* Ty: Continue. Jack: Well, remember that you told me that I am always welcome here? At the Black Dragons? Ty: Yes… Jack: Well, I want to join the Black Dragons. Ty: *Really excited* REALLY?! *Clears his throat again.* I mean, Welcome Jack! *They shake hands.* At the tournament Rudy: Where is Jack? He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. Kim: I don't know. Actually, I haven’t seen him since he left the Dojo this afternoon. Speaker: And now, please welcome the Black Dragons! *All the Black Dragons coming inside* Ty: And our new student! *Jack enters the place* All the Wasabi Warriors and Rudy: WHAT?! *Jack and Ty coming to them* Rudy: Jack, what are you doing?! Jack: Competing where I'm wanted and belonged. Rudy: What do you mean? We need you! Jack: No you don't. You have Carson, right Rudy? He is a Cheetah, after all. *Jack walks away.* Rudy: We're doomed. Last match – There's a tie between the two Dojos Ty: Come on Jack. Show them what you've got. *Jack comes up.* Rudy; Alright, since you've all did you matches; I guess it's your turn Kim. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kim, you're up against… Jack. *Kim sights.* Carson: Come on, Kim. Beat this guy up. *Kim ignores him and coming up.* Jack: So… You're up against me? Kim: Yeah... I guess it's just me and you. *Thy stand in front each other and bows. They stars walking in a circle around.* Jack: I never thought we will be in that kind of situation. Kim: Me neither. Remember our first… well, kind of match? Jack: *Chuckling* Yeah. It was just like that. Kim: Only opposite. Jack: I really don't want to fight against you Kim. You're my best friend. Kim: I don't want to either. You're my best friend too. Jack: I know. Kim: Then why did you retired and joined The Black Dragons? Jack: Because you guys didn’t believed me. I told you that Carson was a cheater and you called me a liar. Kim: I never called you a liar Jack. And I'm sure that the guys didn't mean it like that, they probably just couldn't believe that Carson was like that, since they've known him for a while before they met you. Jack: So you just decided to replace me like that? *He kicked in the air* Kim: We never replaced you Jack. I already told you, nobody could ever replace you. Jack: *Smiles* Thanks. Kim: Listen. How about we finished this stupid match, and talk to the guys? Jack: *Smiles* Sounds good. After the talk with the guys everyone understood Jack said the truth. At the Dojo, the same hour as in the end of Ricky Weaver episode. Jack and Kim are the only ones et the Dojo. Jack: So you were right. They never meant to replace me. Kim: I told you. And you were right too. About Carson and everything. Jack: Yeah. Kim: You know I believed you the whole time right? Jack: You did? Kim: Yeah, I did. I truly did. Jack: *Smiles* Thanks. Kim: *Smiles back* You welcome. *They practice a bit more.* Jack: Hey Kim. Kim: Yeah? Jack: Thanks. For everything you said during our match. Kim: What do you mean? Jack: You know… About how no one can replace me and all that. Kim: Well, it's true. No one, and I mean NO ONE Jack, can replace you. Never. Jack: Thanks. That means a lot. *Jack hugs her and Kim hugs him back.* Jack: So I'll see you tomorrow at school? Kim: Yeah, Sure. Jack: Well see ya tomorrow. And thanks again. Kim: Anytime. See ya tomorrow. THE END! So what do you think? (sorry if it's a bit long, it's my first time) Please don't be harsh! J